


Gerome se da cuenta de que es muy gay

by xxLutexx



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxLutexx/pseuds/xxLutexx
Summary: En donde Gerome no puede dormir y termina descubriendo sus sentimientos por Inigo tras verlo bailar.





	Gerome se da cuenta de que es muy gay

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es mi primer trabajo por aquí. Espero lo disfruten. uwu <3

Inigo tiene la costumbre de escaparse del campamento en las noches para practicar sus bailes.

En una de estas, Gerome no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió pasear un poco en un intento de recuperarlo y si no lograba, al menos no estaría tan aburrido en su carpa.

El muchacho enmascarado caminaba entre las tiendas de sus aliados, mirando todo desinteresadamente.

—Esto no funcionará…— murmuró tras lanzar un suspiro de cansancio.

Vio algo moverse por el rabillo del ojo, al darse la vuelta encontró a su wyvern Minerva.

—Hey chica, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿Me seguiste?— le preguntó dulcemente, el dragón restregó su hocico contra la mano del enmascarado. —¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Gerome no es el chico más dulce y expresivo. Pero con Minerva es todo lo contrario. Ese wyvern se ha ganado todo el amor del pelirrojo, al igual que cierto bailarín. Aunque Gerome no lo acepte, todavía.

El jinete se montó en el lomo de la criatura, tomó las riendas y con tan solo apretar cuidadosamente los costados del dragón con sus pies, esta expandió sus alas y se alzó en vuelo.

Gerome observaba todo tranquilamente, las tiendas del campamento se veían pequeñas por lo alto que volaban, Minerva sobrevoló el bosque. El chico sentía el viento chocar con su rostro, cosa que lo relajaba; cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Al abrirlos bajó la mirada, encontrando a una persona.

Ese pelo lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Era Inigo.

Gerome hizo que Minerva descendiera, no tan cerca del lugar donde se encontraba el peligris. Ya en tierra firme, le hizo una seña al wyvern para que permaneciera en silencio y se escondió tras un árbol para ver qué hacía el chico.

Inigo, ajeno a todo, bailaba con pasión entre los árboles. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, se movía con gracia. La luz de la luna que se filtraba de entre los árboles le hacía parecer de otro mundo, como un ángel.

Inigo era muy bueno, como su madre. Aunque él sintiese que no estaba a su nivel, para Gerome, Inigo era el mejor.

"Se ve… tan majestuoso, irreal… No puedo quitarle la vista de encima… Mi corazón se acerlera, ¿qué es esto que siento? ¿Será qué…?" Gerome abrió sus ojos como platos al darse cuenta, sus mejillas tomaron un tono carmesí muy intenso.

Le gustaba Inigo.

No, le encantaba todo de él.

Su actitud coqueta, sus brillantes sonrisas, su pelo, la manera en que maneja la espada, sus bailes… Todo de él era perfecto a la vista de Gerome.

Retrocedió, pisando una rama por accidente. Lo que ocasionó que el bailarín se detuviese y mirase alrededor en busca del causante del ruido.

—¿Q-quién está ahí…?— preguntó este tímidamente, esperando que nadie contestase, que fuese un animal que pasaba por ahí. Moriría de vergüenza si alguien lo hubiese visto.

Gerome estuvo cerca de huir, si Minerva no le hubiese empujado con su cola para que saliese de su escondrijo.

Ambos chicos se vieron, con sus mejillas ardiendo.

—Gerome, ¿q-qué haces por aquí?— Inigo definitivamente quería morir. La idea de que fuese un desconocido no parecía tan mala.

De entre todas las personas tenía que ser Gerome, el hombre quien robó su corazón y parecía no querer devolverlo. Inigo miró a todos lados, menos a quien tenía enfrente.

—La verdadera pregunta es: ¿por qué estás aquí, tan lejos del campamento y a estas horas?— Gerome dejó de lado la reciente vergüenza. — No veo tu espada en ningún lado, ¿y si en vez de mí era un grupo de Risens? Deberías ser más cuidadoso…

El peligris pasó por alto el regaño de Gerome, su corazón dio un vuelco y una sonrisita se asomó en sus labios.

—Tú… ¿estás preocupado por mí?

¿Quién lo diría? El frío e indiferente jinete wyvern demostrando preocupación por el mujeriego bailarín.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy, tonto. Eres muy importante para mí." Estuvo cerca de decir, pero decidió mantener su postura inexpresiva.

—No pienses cosas raras, simplemente no quiero que mueras. Necesitamos tus habilidades con la espada para ganar esta guerra.

Inigo suspiró desilusionado.

Por supuesto, él no está preocupado por su persona. Sólo quiere ganar esta guerra para volver al futuro y seguir con su vida.

"Realmente soy idiota… Alguien como él nunca me correspondería, es obvio… Me siento muy mal… Mi corazón duele…" bajó la mirada al sentir sus ojos humedecerse. "Debo aguantar, no dejaré que él me vea llorar… No de nuevo…"

—Yo… ya me voy, nos vemos…— logró articular, su voz se escuchó un poco quebrada y se maldijo por eso, decidió caminar rápidamente lejos del lugar.

Gerome se sorpendió y, mandando al quinto pino su indiferencia, echó a correr tras el bailarín. Al tenerlo cerca, lo tomó el brazo, obligándole a detenerse.

—Gerome, suéltame…

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

—¿Que por qué lloro…?— hizo una pausa. — Lloro porque soy un idiota… Un idiota que se hace pasar por mujeriego para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos… Los cuales claramente no serán correspondidos… Ya no quiero sentirme así…

Las lágrimas bajaban por el bello rostro del bailarín, dejando al jinete sin habla. No quería ver a Inigo así, necesitaba hacer algo para ayudarle. Pero… ¿qué podía hacer? Él no es un experto en esto de los sentimientos.

Gerome soltó a Inigo y antes de que este escapase, lo envolvió con sus brazos, en un fuerte abrazo que dejó al peligris con los ojos como platos e inmóvil.

—Sabes que no soy bueno con estas cosas, pero estoy odiando verte tan triste así que haré lo que pueda…— murmuró en la oreja del más bajo. — Inigo tal vez no sea el momento para decirte esto pero… Desde hace tiempo que no sales de mi cabeza; me gustaba verte a lo lejos, molestando junto a Owain, luchando contra los Risens, entrenando, bailando… En resumen, todo de ti… Claro, menos cuando coqueteabas con las chicas de las aldeas, eso me molestaba… Bueno… He llegado a la conclusión de que…… Estoy enamorado de ti… Y sé que ya tienes sentimientos por alguien más, pero quería que lo supieras…— se separó un poco para encarar al peligris.

Se esperaba que este le empujase y huyera. Pero nada de eso pasó.

Solo encontró el rostro sonrojado y sorprendido de su amado.

—Gerome… Yo…— de imprevisto correspondió con fuerza el abrazo del más alto. —… Siento lo mismo… Estoy enamorado de ti…— murmuró contra el pecho del pelirrojo.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Gerome, se separó del chico para tomarle del mentón y juntar sus labios.

—Por cierto, bailas muy bien— le dijo al separarse del beso. Inigo se puso aún más rojo.

—¡Gerome!— le gritó golpeando suavemente su pecho, haciendo que este riera.

 


End file.
